Top Chef: California
by paramoredork
Summary: Nobody said this industry was easy, but to get to the top I had to sacrifice what meant the most to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Top Chef: California**

**I don't own anything just the concept**

**Enjoy…Hopefully**

Walking in through the back door of my restaurant, I adjust my belt and re-button the buttons on my chef jacket. I head towards the kitchen and when I

enter I see Aiden breaking down a beef tenderloin into some filets for the night. As I'm beginning to pull my hair back into a ponytail I see a shit-eating

grin on Aiden's face. Shrugging off his smirk, I turn to the sink and begin to wash my hands thoroughly, preparing to prep out for tonight's dinner service.

Then I hear it, he's giggling.

"Oh, just come out with it, you pansy!" I yell at him causing him to erupt into fits of laughter.

"I could hear you through the walls Ash," my sous chef manages to squeeze out through his laughter.

"What can I say? I'm just that good."

"Ok, big head. So how was she?"

"Eh, not bad. But not as good as that red head last week. Damn, now she rocked my world. However, I did most of the work last night."

"Well, it's about damn time you got a workout fat ass," Aiden says as he pokes me in my abs.

Lifting my jacket and shirt I holler, "Fat ass? Have you seen me naked? I'm hot!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your underwear in a twist"

"Not wearing any."

"T.M.I." I laugh at his so called disgust of me, we both know I'm hot.

Suddenly the laughter died down, and a serious look crossed Aiden's face.

"When are you going to grow up Ash?"

Knowing what he's talking about, I just shake my head. I have no means of settling down, I had my chance and I let her go.

"Anyway, where's Jason?"

Aiden points his knife towards the door.

"He's upstairs somewhere."

Nodding my head I exit the kitchen. Jason is my GM. We met in college and afterward I gave him a job working for me, and he does a damn good job at it.

I bound up the stairs to the office and see Jason on the phone. He adjusts his glasses on his face, writes something down then ends his conversation,

turning around to face me.

"What's the word Jay?"

"Well, so far we have 63 resos, and 12 top at 8."

"Not too bad for a Thursday."

"Well, you do own the hottest restaurant in L.A. Ash."

"Damn right I do. Well, Jay give me an update in about an hour I'm going to go smoke

"Yes, Chef ."

Once I step out of the back door, I occupy some cinder blocks leaning against the back wall. Placing my cigarette between my lips, I light it up and take a

big puff, instantly feeling my body relax. As I sit there I begin thinking about my success and how hard it was to get here, and also what I had to sacrifice

to get here. Then my mind goes back to what Aiden said. Five years ago I had it all. I had the girl, my dreams, and I was happy, but I ruined it. I

remember seeing her for the first time; she was beautiful and took my breath away. It all began nine years ago when I walked into my first college culinary

class.

**Flashback**

Rolling over in my bed I crack my eyes open and see the red numbers glaring back at me 8:46.

"Shit, shit, shit I'm late and it is my first day!" I holler into my empty apartment. Running into the living room to grab my shoes, I see that all my

roommates are gone.

Jackasses.

I rush to grab my chef jacket and I speed out the door and down the 1.5 miles to school. Busting in through the door, all eyes are on me.

"Ah, you must be Ms. Davies," I hear a thick French accent say.

"Yes, Chef I apologize won't happen again."

I spot Aiden in the back with an open seat next to him, and quickly occupy it.

"And Ms. Davies," My head shoots up, "Next time wear your school chef jacket, not your black one."

"Yes, Chef."

I lower my head back down to my desk and begin to write down the notes on the board. As I'm finishing my notes I hear the door open, some footsteps,

then the door close again.

"Here are those copies you wanted, Chef." The sweet voice rings through my ears and my eyes quickly make their way to her. She was beautiful. Like out of

this world beautiful and my eyes stayed glued to her as she found her seat directly in front of me.

"Thank you Ms. Carlin," Chef begins, "Now, I would like to formally introduce everyone here to Pastry 101. I know that some of you are in culinary, but it is

a requirement that you take a pastry class. As for you future pastry chefs…" He continues to go on about the class and what we will be doing that nine

weeks, but when it came to me his words fell on deaf ears, because I was looking at her, and she had my full attention.

**I'm working on Ch. 2 currently is should be up soon**

**thank you -ParamoreDork**


	2. Chapter 2

**Top Chef: California**

**I don't own anything just the concept**

**CH. 2**

"Hey, Ash?" I hear from behind me. Jason has his head poked out the back door. "It's been an hour, and dinner service is about to start,"

he continued.

"Ok, thanks Jay. I'll be right in." I take another puff of what seems to be my seventh cigarette and throw it down, then stomping it out. I

make my wake back into the kitchen with newly washed hands and wait for the chaos to begin.

XXXXXXX

At the end of the night I cleaned up the restaurant with the rest of my staff and then sent them home, along with Aiden. I walk over to the

bar where Jason is counting up the register.

"How much did we make tonight Jay?"

"Just a little over twelve thousand. Not too bad for a Thursday, eh?" He chuckled, "Dishwasher gone?"

"Yeah, everything is done. I sent my staff home."

Jason squeezes my shoulder and gives me a look I cannot quite make out. Maybe remorse? He knows everything that has happened and

how I have managed. He has been there through the good and bad, and I could never thank him enough.

"Go home Ash, I'll close up."

I nod my head and give him a weak smile.

"Thanks, Jay."

Stepping out the front door, I lock the doors and take a step back to stand in the middle of the now empty street. I stand there for a

minute or two, just looking at my restaurant as Jason turns out the lights. Finally the lights that light up the restaurant's name go out, and

the name Azure is suddenly engulfed in darkness. Looking at my surroundings and seeing nothing but darkness, I decide it is time for me

to go home. Driving home is always a lonely ride. It is on the rides home when I begin to truly realize how lonely I am. This is when I

realize that I really don't have anybody in my life besides my employees. Yes I have my parents and sister, but it has been years since I

have spoken to anyone of them. At this point a conversation with them would be pointless, no one can help. I ruined my life; it was no

one's fault but my own. I pull up to my apartment and as always the lights are off. As soon as I enter the foyer I unbutton my chef jacket

and drop it to the floor, no need to wash it. I'll just grab it when I head to work tomorrow. Turning the lights on in my kitchen, I see the

pile of dishes in the sink. This place was always clean when Spencer was here. Yanking open the fridge I see some leftover Chinese

takeout and a six pack of beer. I grab the leftover fried rice and three beers, then plop myself down on my couch. I always sit on the left

side, the right side is Spencer's. I flip on the television and begin to munch on my cold rice. Cracking open my first beer, I scan through

the channels until I come across the Food Network. Might as well watch it. As soon as I killed the first beer the second one was half gone,

and the show was changing from Iron Chef America to The Best Thing I Ever Ate. As the show began to play I quickly realized it was a

pastry addition, and my heart instantly sank. Alton Brown was on my television talking about these great pastries and when he said the

name of the business I felt a pit in my stomach.

"_By far my favorite place to get any kind of pastry is at Spencer's Sweets in San Diego, California,"_ Alton says.

He continues to do more talking and then Spencer is finally shown to talk about her business.

"_My partner and I opened Spencer's Sweets three years ago, and I never thought it would be as successful as it has become. Here at the _

_bakery we like to do things naturally, and we love to use crazy flavors to bounce off of each other and just wake your mouth up and get _

_people excited about pastries," _Spencer says with her bubbly personality.

I wipe at some stray tears that had fallen and turn the television off. I cannot handle this. It has been five years and I'm still not over

Spencer, yet she has a new girlfriend and she is happy. It hurts knowing that there is someone else holding my girl and making her smile.

I remember the first time I made her smile; it was on my nineteenth birthday.

**Flashback**

It was the end of our first week in college, and Aiden and I decided that we needed to loosen up a bit: therefore, we hit up a club. As soon

as we entered the packed club we headed to the bar, yeah I was only nineteen but my fake I.D. said twenty-one. We started with simply

drinks, Aiden had a beer and I had a vodka cranberry. We were sitting at a table enjoying our drinks when I see her dancing.

"Man, I would kill to get to know her," I say to Aiden over the music.

"I heard she was like the top pastry chef in Ohio, and that she won some type of competition and has a full ride to our college," he says as

he is finishing his beer.

"Pastry chef huh?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Well, I'd love for her to pour some sugar on me."

"Really Ash, maybe she's not even gay?"

"Only one way to find out," I say as I down my drink, my liquid courage.

I hop out of my seat and make my way to the dance floor where she is, her back is still facing me, so I take this opportunity to place my

hands on her hips. At first she stiffens a little and glances over her shoulder, but then she smirks and begins to grind into me.

Definitely didn't expect that.

I continue to dance with her and things are starting to get a little hot, she started to grind into me harder and had an arm wrapped around

my neck, I was getting pretty horny.

She turned around and planted a kiss on me. It was kind of rough, and I really liked it. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, while pulling

her closer and she moaned into my mouth. I was definitely taking her home tonight. Once we pulled away I grabbed her hand and pulled

her out of the crowd to the bar.

"Let me buy you a drink?" I asked.

"I'm only eighteen," she said.

"I'm only nineteen, so what can I get you?"

"I don't know if I should."

"Come on loosen up a bit. Besides you have got to have a drink with the birthday girl, I'm Ashley by the way."

"Oh, I know who you are; I have had my eye on you all week. And I know you have been eyeing me; therefore you already know I'm

Spencer."

"Well then Spencer, how about that drink?"

"How about we skip the drink, and we head back to your place birthday girl?"

Raising and eyebrow at her I nod my head vigorously, and she gives me a big smile. A big smile that I would always remember.

**End Flashback**

My takeout is empty along with my beer bottles and the clock on top of the television reads 3:07 a.m., I grab my phone off the table and

look at the background. It is a picture of Spencer; she was wearing her favorite pink chef jacket and had a big smile on her face. I wipe a

few more tears away and go through my contacts. I come across her name and hesitate before I click on the dial button, place the phone

to my ear, and wait for her to pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Top Chef: California**

**I don't own anything just the concept**

I wish I could say that there was loud ringing in my ear as I waited for her to pick up, but all I got was a stupid robot.

"We're sorry, but the number you have reached is no longer in service."

"Fucking great!" I yell as I throw my phone across the room, I hope that bastard breaks. I cannot believe she changed her number. I mean I know it has been

five years, but really? I light up a cigarette to ease my mind, Spencer always hated that I smoked. I remember the day after my birthday when she woke up I

was in the kitchen, making breakfast, smoking a cigarette and she had a look of disgust on her face.

**Flashback **

I flipped over the pieces of French toast on the griddle when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I turn around to face her, take a puff then blow the smoke away

from her.

"Ew, you smoke?"

"That I do," I nod my head in agreement.

"That is gross," she says pulling away from me.

I toss the cigarette in the sink, turning the faucet on to put it out.

"See, there all gone."

She smiles slightly and I see she is wearing one of my shirts only my shirt.

"Good, cause I don't want cigarette ashes in my eggs."

"Well, we are having French toast, so you don't have to worry about that."

She shoves me playfully and I pull her into me placing a small kiss on her lips.

"Hungry?" I question.

She nods her head slightly and I retrieve plates from the cabinet and place a few slices of French toast on her plate.

"Syrup and powdered sugar are on the table," I say as I hand her a fork, "Enjoy."

We began to eat in silence when she first spoke up.

"About last night, I don't normally do that."

"So you regret it."

"No, oh god no. I don't regret it, it is just, that was new for me. It's just something came over me and I knew I had to have you," she says with a slight blush

creeping up on her cheeks.

"Trust me, I have been wanting you all week."

Once again she blushed and then lowered her head to her plate.

"You know," I started causing her to look at me, "You are so cute when you blush."

"Well thank you Ashley, you are pretty damn cute yourself."

"I am not cute, I am hot."

"Oh great, I slept with an ego maniac."

"A hot ego maniac."

"True, at least you don't refer to yourself as a third person."

"Ashley likes speaking in third person."

"Well, then Spencer will never sleep with you again."

"Ouch, don't hold out on me," I fake hurt.

"If you are good I won't."

"Mmm, I think I like you."

"Well, I would hope so," She says finishing her meal.

"So, I heard you were from Ohio," I start as I clear our plates from the table and place them in the sink.

"Yeah I am."

"How did you get all the way here in New York?"

"I am a skills baby and won nationals," she states simply.

"You are a skills baby eh?"

"Best of the best," she says with a little cocky smirk.

"I'm a skills baby too, but for culinary of course," I say as I put the dishes in the dishwasher away.

"So, have you seen much of the city?"

"No," she shakes her head.

"Well then it looks like you have got yourself a date tonight. Go get ready in my bathroom, you can wear my clothes. We are going in town."

"Where are we going exactly?"

I just smirk and shake my head, "Out."

**End Flashback **

It didn't take long for me to ask Spencer to be my girlfriend, it took maybe a week and from there we had a pretty good relationship at least throughout

college. I hear a knock at my door and I become a little confused it is three thirty in the morning. Who in their right mind would be knocking on my door?

Yanking the door open I am not surprised to find Aiden on the other side.

"Aid, as much as I love you why are you here?"

"Well I heard a loud bang so I came over to see if you were ok?"

"Loud bang?" I question then realization hits me. "Oh yeah loud bang, that was my phone," I say as I walk back into my living room and picked up the

shattered pieces of my phone from the floor and place them in his hand.

"There is your loud bang."

"Is there a reason that you broke your phone?"

Shrugging my shoulders I lie, "You know smart phones they are stupid."

Nodding his head in agreement he makes himself comfy on my couch.

"So I will be going to AT&T first thing in the morning, therefore I will be a little late to work."

"Don't rush on getting a new phone."

"Why not? I need my phone."

"Well I may have done something that may require you to leave your cell phone behind."

Looking at him weirdly I say, "Aid, what the fuck did you do?"

"You will be getting the paperwork shortly."

"Paperwork? What the hell are you talking about? Tell me now or I will have you shuck oysters all day tomorrow."

A slightly look of fear crosses his face, he was allergic to seafood.

"Ok, well Ash for the last four years I haven't seen you have any real fun, it has been all about the restaurant, and you are one of the best chefs I have ever

seen. So when I heard that Top Chef was casting for their new season I signed you up, you leave for the show in two weeks."

"So I am going to be on TV? Competing with other chefs? And kicking some major culinary ass?"

"Damn right, and the winner gets a quarter million."

"Holy shit really?"

"Yeah. So still mad about the paperwork?"

"Fuck the paperwork, these chefs better step aside Ashley Davies is getting ready to kick some major culinary ass and claim her prize!"

"There you go, so I am going back to my apartment to sleep ok? No more breaking shit," he says with a slight laugh. He walks to the door and stops. He turns

around and looks like there is something he wants to say but then walks out. Ok? He is weird, but whatever.

I can just see it now, Top Chef-Ashley Davies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Top Chef: California**

**I don't own anything just the concept**

And so let the countdown commence. In a short twenty six hours I will be on a plane heading to San Francisco, because my ass sure is not driving that

distance. That is like an eight hour drive and beside I am not allowed to have a car there anyway. So instead of having someone drive me I decided to take a

plane. And of course with me being the procrastinator that I am, I am just now packing up all of my shit. But what can I say I have been busy with the

restaurant and completely stressing out. I have never missed a day at my restaurant, so leaving Aiden in charge is stressful. Because who knows how long I

am going to be gone, so I just want to make sure that my restaurant is going to have smooth service until I return. The first thing I decided to pack up was my

knives, so that involved me having to dig in my closet to find my long lost knife case, got to keep my babies safe. As I continued to dig through the piles of

clothes and shoes in the bottom of my closet I found a box. I grab the box and pull it out of the depths of my closet and sit down on the floor with it. I brush

the dust off of the top and read my own hand writing on the lid reading 'Spencer's Stuff'. Gripping the lid in my hands I start to slowly lift it up when I hear a

knock at my door. Abandoning the box I head to door and open it to see Aiden's stupid grinning face and it looks like he has takeout.

"Sup Aiden, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, I was hungry and I know how you always eat, so I figured I would get us some food and then come over and help you pack," He explained.

"I knew I kept you around for something," I say stepping out of the doorway and walking back to my room, "I was just looking for my knife case but I can't find

it. I know it has to be in the closet somewhere."

"Well did you put it in storage or something?"

"No, it is definitely in here somewhere," I say as I imbed myself further into my closet.

"I just don't know where I could have possibly put it- Ah Ha! Found the son of a bitch!"

I dig my way back of the closet and see Aiden going through the box.

"Look Aiden don't touch that stuff."

He pulls a small velvet box out and opens it.

"Whoa! Holy shit you still have this?" He says flashing the ring in my direction.

Yanking the ring out of his hand I shove it in my pocket and slam the lid on the box.

"I said don't go through that shit!" I shout with pure anger mixed with a hint of sadness. Seeing the ring only made things worse.

"Sorry Ash, I didn't mean to piss you off, I was just curious-"

"Don't ok Aiden? Just go to the kitchen and get plates out of something, just get out of my room."

"Ok, I'm sorry," He says as he grabs the takeout bags and heads to the kitchen.

Running my hands roughly through my hair I left out a loud sigh and realize I should not have blown up on Aiden like I did, but even though it has been five

years, seeing the engagement ring still breaks my heart. I run my fingers over the ring that is still buried in my pocket and try to swallow the lump in my

throat, shaking it off I grab my knife case and head to the kitchen to pack away my knifes and most importantly apologize to Aiden.

"Look Aid, I am so sorry for blowing up on you it is just really hard knowing that my engagement fell through and that it was all my fault. I let my head get

clouded and for that she left me so it just really hurts knowing that I let the best thing in my life go, but I should not have taken it out on you like that so for

that I apologize."

"It is all cool Ash, I completely understand, and it was wrong for me to go through the box I was just curious but that does not put me in the right. So let's just

forget about that and enjoy our food shall we?"

"We shall."

XXX

"And if you look to your right LAX is where you have arrived," Aiden says as we pull up the airport.

"You are weird."

"But you love me."

"Just a little bit nothing more. Once again sorry about yesterday."

"It is fine, you can repay me by kicking some major culinary ass and winning, then giving me a raise," he says with a smile.

"I pay your ass more than enough already," I counter.

"I kid, I kid. But do kick some ass Ash."

"I will Aid."

He pulls me into a big bear hug and I hug him back as hard as I can.

"Love you Ash, see you later."

"See ya Aid."

XXX

Once I arrive to the house there is only one bedroom left and that is a double. That does not bother me any, that means I only have one roommate. This is

good since I am not that great with people anyway. I might work in a restaurant but there is definitely a reason I work in the back. I lay my bags on my bed

and see that my roommate has yet to show yet. I start unpacking my stuff and putting my belongings away when I hear footsteps behind me followed by a

familiar voice.

"Hi it looks like I am your roommate my name is Spe-"

She breaks her sentence off as I turn around to see her face.

Standing here in front of her I feel love, betrayal, hurt, and anger.

"Ashley?" She asks her voice full of confusion.

She was confused, I was pissed and there was only was only seven words on my mine.

"What the hell are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Top Chef: California**

**I don't own anything just the concept**

**I would like to thank the few people that read and review my story, culinary is something that I am really passionate about, so to see that some people**

** like my culinary story line makes me happy. Onward with the story…**

"What the hell are you doing here?" I seethe as my eyes connect with hers. She was the last person I would ever want to see here.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Spencer's tone matches mine.

"Well obviously we are both here for the same reason, to win, to be top chef."

"You are just here for the money," she said with a glare.

"I'm not here for the money, I'm here for the glory and the title, the money is just the icing on the cake," I smirked at her.

"It was always about glory and pride with you!"

"So what if it was?"

"Your head is shoved so far up your ass, that you can't even hear what I'm saying."

"I don't need to listen to you anymore Spencer! You are no longer my master! I'm no longer your bitch!" I screamed with pure anger.

Spencer had a small smirk on her face as she stepped closer to me and got in my personal space. I felt my breathing get heavy as her lips were only mere inches away

from my ear.

"You better watch yourself Ashley, I may be a pastry chef but I'm here to win, and I'm going to wipe the floor with you."

With that said she places her bags on her bed and makes her way out of our newly shared room. I watch her as she leaves and I flop back onto my bed. This is not how

I expected this competition to go. Let alone that Spencer was going to be here. I sit up so I'm on the edge of the bed and run my fingers through my hair. I never

expected that when I would see Spencer again that we would get caught up in a screaming match, but even my love for her could not stop my anger from coming

through.

"Oh, fuck." I say as I rub my face and walk into the bathroom to wash away the dirt and grime that has accumulated during my flight. I look at my face in the mirror as

I dried it off. "You can do this Davies. Get your head in the game, you got this."

"ATTENTION CHEFS PLEASE REPORT TO THE KITCHEN." I hear from an intercom over my head. I quickly change from my jeans, discarding them to the floor, and pull

on a pair of checks. I grab my knifes and make my way to the kitchen.

Once I'm in the kitchen I'm surprised by the size of it. it is a complete industrial kitchen, it is just like working in a restaurant. All of my competitors are at their tables

setting up for a challenge and I just so happened to be the lucky one who's table was next to Spencer's. Does god hate me? I chanced a glance at her and she looked

calm. Unaffected by our little quarrel earlier. Maybe Spencer does not even care about me anymore, nevertheless one thing I could tell you was that she had her game

face on, and I could tell that she was going to be my toughest competition.

"Good even Chefs and welcome to the Top Chef mansion," Padma begins as she stands in front of the kitchen with Tom.

"Now I know that it late, and most of you are tired, but everyone knows that as chefs we work late hours," Tom chimes in.

"Chefs your quick fire challenge tonight is to prepare a protein and a starch. It can be anything you want. The pantry and fridge are located in the back of the kitchen.

The winner of this challenge will receive five thousand dollars furnished by Vulcan. Chefs you have thirty minutes, begin," Padma announces and everyone springs into

action. I run back into the walk-in and go straight for the proteins. I see a beautiful venison tenderloin and I grab it. As I turn around I see some nice fresh shiitake

mushrooms, and it was then that I knew my concept. After I found my protein I head over to the pantry and look around for the Arborio rice. I am the first one back at

station and I immediately get some brunoise onions and the rice into a pan with some butter. I toast the rice gently before I add chicken stock and continuously stir and

add more stock so I can get my perfect risotto. As my risotto gets about half way done I turn to the tenderloin and begin to clean it and make a six ounce portion. I

encrusted the tenderloin with cracked black peppercorns and sear it off in a pan then throw it into the oven to finish. I look at the clock and see that I have about seven

minutes left, I run to grab my plates and some cognac. I make a quick sauce with the cognac and grab all of my elements so I can begin plating. My steak is resting and

my sauce is done, everything is looking good. I taste my risotto and it is perfect. I place the risotto on the plate then I slice my steak, perfect med-rare. After I place the

steak on the plate I sauce the steak and wipe the edges of the plate for good presentation. I sprinkle on some chopped parsley and my plate is beautiful. Pure sex on a

plate.

"Chefs stop your work!" Padma announces.

I wipe the sweat off my brow and smile as the judges go around to each dish to taste.

"Hello Chef Ashley, please tell us what you have prepared for us this evening," Tom says.

"Today I have prepared a peppercorn encrusted venison filet with a cognac demi-glace and a wild mushroom risotto," I say with pure confidence.

"I have to say Chef Ashley, this dish is excellent. You have a natural talent," Padma all but moans out.

"Thank you."

With that the judges move on the Spencer and her food looks good.

"Chef Spencer, Welcome what have you created today?" She is asked

"Today I made a lemon pink peppercorn oven roasted chicken breast, with a lavender compound butter and roasted garlic mashed potatoes," Spencer says with a bright

smile. Damn that sounds really good. The judges give her all good reviews and continue on to everyone else's dishes until all dishes have been tasted.

"First Chefs, thank you all for the lovely food everything tasted amazing. However there is only one prize. The top two dishes came from Chef Ashley and Chef Spencer

. Both Chefs made incredible dishes but today the winner is Chef Ashley."

"Yes!" I holler out as I do a fist pump in the air "Thank you very much."

"Congratulations Chef Ashley you have one five thousand dollars. Once again Chefs thank you for the meals, please sleep well," Tom says then they exit the kitchen.

I turn towards Spencer and throw a towel on her station. I know dick move.

"If you're going to talk shit back it up Carlin."

"The war is not over yet Davies," She hisses.

Yeah I realize that what I said was unnecessary but it was like word vomit, it just came out. My ego has a mind of its own sometimes. I quickly clean up my station and

then go wander around the house to find a phone. I think my buddy Aiden needs an update on what has gone on today in the Top Chef mansion.

**Now here is a glossary for culinary terms if anyone does not understand something**

**Checks- checkered pants**

**Vulcan- Equipment Company**

**Venison- Deer**

**Arborio- Italian rice used to make risotto**

**Risotto- creamy rice**

**Cognac- Brandy liquor **

**Demi-glace- stock and brown sauce reduced by half really beefy and tasty**

**R/R**


End file.
